Otaku Corp II: The Scariest Thing Alive
by UnderdogAngel
Summary: There's something evil lurking within Shinra's walls... And it's out to get Genesis! Sequel to "You Say Otaku Like It's a Bad Thing". Gift fic for animecookiefairy, the 100th reviewer of "Ordinary Day"! Thanks so much, Kayla! Enjoy! :D


**So dis here is a oneshot I wrote for animecookiefairy, 'cause she's just awesome like that ^.^ Oh, and she was the 100th reviewer of my **_**FFVII: CC**_** story, "Ordinary Day"! (If you get a chance, head over to my profile and check it out x] ) It's also a sequel to the story I wrote for Vietta, "You Say Otaku Like It's a Bad Thing". There are references to events and characters from that, so, if you want, you should probably read that first :)**

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, my loverly reader, animecookiefairy! I didn't forget about you, my friend! Here is the story you requested, and sorry it took me so long *sweatdrop* I hope you like it!**

-**The Scariest Thing Alive-**

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess..."

Sephiroth and Angeal heaved heavy sighs.

"For Gaia's sake, Genesis," Angeal said, "would you put that book down?"

"That wouldn't help anything," Sephiroth said, "since he has the whole thing _memorized_."

They sighed again as Genesis ignored them and continued reading.

"Ripples form on the water's surface

The wandering soul knows no rest..."

Even the loud chattering in the Shinra cafeteria wasn't enough to drown out Genesis' recitation. Even if it had been, Sephiroth and Angeal knew that they would have the opportunity to hear the red-clad SOLDIER say it several more times that day. And every day after that for the foreseeable future.

The two 1st Class SOLDIERs suddenly looked up, though, when their friend fell silent.

"He _never_ stops reading _Loveless_," Angeal whispered in shock.

"Genesis," Sephiroth said.

"Hmm?" Genesis focused his attention back on his friends. "Yes, what?"

Sephiroth and Angeal glanced at each other, then back at Genesis.

"You...okay?" Sephiroth asked.

"Never better. Why do you ask?"

"Maybe because you stopped quoting that stupid poem-"

Genesis shot Angeal a death-glare.

Angeal chuckled. "I mean, grand epic."

Genesis shrugged. "It's nothing, really. I just thought I saw something."

"Like what?" Angeal asked.

Genesis looked back down at his book. "Nothing, just a...bug or something."

Genesis may have shrugged it off and convinced his fellow 1sts that nothing was wrong, and that he really only had seen a bug. But, truth be told, Genesis had thought that he'd seen something much more frightening. A girl, dressed all in black, poking her masked face out from a ceiling vent.

In his mind, the man began to go into a panic. How had no one else seen her? Was _he_ even sure he'd seen her? It could've been an illusion.

_Yes, that's it_, Genesis decided. _I'm just seeing things. I'll just go recite _Loveless_ some more...and everything will be fine. This is _not _happening again. ...I mean, whatever it was that happened last time- that's not happening again!_

Sephiroth looked up and groaned, but not because of Genesis this time. "Here comes Fair again..."

"Give him a break, Seph," Angeal said, chuckling again. "He's not as bad as you seem to think he is."

Zack Fair, SOLDIER 2nd Class, ran across the cafeteria toward the table of 1sts. He slammed his palms down on the table, just missing the edges of Genesis' and Sephiroth's trays. He was breathing somewhat heavily, as if he'd just run up the stairs of all of Shinra's sixty floors, and the black spikes of his hair seemed to stick up even more erratically than usual.

"Hey," he gasped. Then he started speaking very quickly. "Have any of you seen a girl around here? Dressed as a Turk, but she's not a Turk? Brown hair, blue eyes, about 5'4", could take out any of us in less than five seconds? She's probably with another girl, dressed the same way only taller?"

The three 1sts stared at Zack for a few moments in silence.

"Have you been surfing those dating sites again, Zack?" Angeal asked.

Zack made an annoyed sort of grunt and glared at Angeal. "I told you not to talk about that! And _no_, that has nothing to do with this! See, last week, Reno and I were- Never mind. Just keep an eye out and tell me if you see anyone that looks like that, okay?"

"Are you talking about Cissnei and Elena?" Angeal asked.

Sephiroth sighed, wondering why Angeal was insisting on believing that Fair's rant was actually _true._

"No, not Cissnei!" Zack said. "Her hair's more reddish-brown, anyway. And...who's Elena?"

Genesis, meanwhile, was trying not stare at Zack in shock and fear. Those descriptions sounded eerily familiar. But he could put his finger on where he'd seen or heard them before.

"Wait, wait, wait," Sephiroth said, already mentally kicking himself for saying anything. "Are you talking about those girls that supposedly jumped you and Reno last week and..._smelled you_?"

Zack smiled widely, and Sephiroth started kicking harder. "Yep! I thought I saw them again today, so I told Reno, and now we're both looking for 'em. Have you seen them?"

Sephiroth sighed. "No, I haven't. Now go away."

"But you'll let me know if you do see them, right?"

Sephiroth glared at Zack. "Sure. Whatever. Leave."

Zack grinned. "How come you don't like me, Seph?"

"Don't call me that..." Sephiroth threatened through clenched teeth.

"Maybe because you annoy him to the point of twitching," Angeal said.

Zack laughed. "Hey, can't change who I am!"

Sephiroth continued glaring. "Don't you have a fake Turk to find and irritate?"

"Oh, right!" Zack said, jumping back from the table. "See ya!" And he went running back across the cafeteria.

Sephiroth sighed heavily. "I swear, one day, that idiot is going to get himself killed."

Angeal laughed. "Yeah, sure. And I'll sprout one wing and call myself a monster. And you'll go nuts and burn down an entire village! Uh-huh. Like _that's_ ever gonna happen."

"You do realize that none of what you just said is a laughing matter?" Sephiroth said, arching one eyebrow at the almost hysterical Angeal.

"Maybe not to you."

Genesis tuned out the arguements of his friends, trying to focus on the words he knew so well on the worn pages of his copy of _Loveless._ But he couldn't bring himself to do it. The words rippled and jumped on the pages, and all seemed to be written in some foreign language.

Was he seeing things? Hearing things, even? Why couldn't he remember those three days that he'd been missing from Shinra? He'd told everyone that he was ill, or on vacation, or whatever story would satisfy their curiosity. But, honestly, he couldn't remember.

Then he started thinking about the story Zack had told -about the two girls disguised as Turks. Why did that sound so familiar?

He felt a hand smack him in the back of the head, and he jumped in shock.

Angeal laughed. "Come on, Genesis. It's time for training."

Genesis shook his head violently, his auburn hair falling in his face. He took a couple deep breaths. "R-Right," he stuttered. He closed his book and stood to follow his friends out of the cafeteria.

As soon as the trio were in the hallway headed towards the training room, Genesis reopened his book and again tried to lose himself in the words he knew so well.

That was easier said than done, as Genesis soon discovered.

His two friends carried on a conversation as if nothing were happening in the hallway. But everytime Genesis looked down at his book, he would see something black dart across his peripheral vision. The farther he tried to immerse himself, the starker the images became.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ he wondered, sweat beading up on the back of his neck. _I've never..."seen things" before! Now I'm seeing them all over!_

He snapped his head up when he heard footsteps approaching. His entire body was so tense, and he was gripping _Loveless_ so tightly, that either he or the book was sure to snap in half.

Two girls were walking towards them, talking quietly to each other. They were dressed as Turks. One was shorter with brown hair and blue eyes, and looked about 5'4". The other was also a brunette, but taller.

Before Genesis could stop himself (or even wonder what the crap he was doing), he leaped away from the girls, pressing himself against the opposite wall. He clutched _Loveless_ to his chest with one hand, and used the other to point an accusatory finger at the two so-called Turks.

The girls stopped walking and looked at Genesis wonderingly. Sephiroth and Angeal stopped and looked as well.

"Y-Y-You...!" Genesis stuttered, his whole body trembling. "Y-You're the ones...Fair was talking about!"

The shorter one's eyes widened in shock, but the tall one was quick to try to cover it up. She forced a laugh and slung an arm around her comrade's shoulders. "What on earth are you talking about? Who's Fair?" She elbowed the other girl in the side.

The short one cleared her throat. "Uh, uh, yeah, it's our first day," she said quickly.

"Reno! I hear 'em! They're down here!" Zack's excited voice echoed down the hallway, causing the three SOLDIERs and the two "Turks" to look down the hallway.

"Crap," the shorter one muttered.

"Run," the other said.

And the two took off running down the hall. Not ten steps behind them were Reno and Zack. (Zack was keeping up okay, but Reno looked like he was going to die. Seems all those cigarettes were finally catching up to him.)

Angeal, Sephiroth, and Genesis stood in silence for a few moments, in shock partly because Zack had been telling the truth, and partly because... Well, Zack being right about something was enough cause for shock on anyone's part.

Angeal and Sephiroth then turned to look at Genesis, who was still pressing himself against the wall, a trace of hysteric fear in his eyes.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sephiroth asked.

Genesis, realizing that this astonished question was being directed at him, peeled himself from the wall, and attemtped to feign his usual cool demeanor. "What are you talking about? It's just Fair and Reno causing trouble again. Shouldn't we be getting to the training room?" And he continued on down the hall past his very confused friends.

Genesis felt a little better walking in the front of the group. Now he had someone to watch his back. This feeling of safety lasted only a few moments, though, because Genesis saw another apparition when he turned the corner -another masked face poking out from a ceiling vent.

This time, Genesis actually screamed and fell backwards onto the floor, staring up at the blank face in abject horror.

"Genesis?" Angeal asked. He and Sephiroth followed Genesis' gaze, seeing nothing but an ordinary ceiling vent. Angeal looked at Genesis for a moment, then looked at Sephiroth. "Something's seriously wrong with him."

"No, really?" Sephiroth said dryly. He shook his head. "So what are we supposed to do about it?"

"Maybe we should take him to Hojo and-"

"NO!" Sephiroth bellowed. "The last thing we are doing is taking Genesis to that greasy-haired moron!"

"I saw it!"

Sephiroth and Angeal looked at Genesis.

"Saw what?" Angeal asked.

"T-The girl! In the vent! And they were crawling the walls and, and, and...!" Genesis didn't care if his rantings sounded like those of a madman. At this point, he was pretty sure he _was_ going mad.

Sephiroth and Angeal sat in silence for a moment.

"...Were...they with those girls that attacked Fair and Reno?" Sephiroth asked.

"I-I...I think so! I think they were-" Genesis cut himself off as faces and images passed through his mind, effectively returning his memory of those three days he'd been missing.

Angeal and Sephiroth stared at Genesis as he began to gasp over and over.

"That they were...what?" Angeal asked.

Genesis gulped in a breath, mustering up the courage to say the dreaded word. The word finally escaped his lips in a low whisper. "_Fangirls._"

As if this word were some sort of cue, all the ceiling vents in the vicinity opened up, and the three 1sts suddenly found themselves surrounded by girls dressed all in black. Ten at least.

Genesis' eyes were as wide as dinner plates. He jumped to his feet. "We... We've got to get out of here!" he cried.

Sephiroth and Angeal started chuckling.

"Seriously?" Angeal asked.

"I mean, really," Sephiroth said. "How difficult can it be to take these girls out?"

Sephiroth had no idea who he was underestimating.

**;;;;;**

Some time later, the trio found themselves locked in a small, concrete room with gray carpeting, their hands tied behind their backs and ankles tied together. A light hung from the ceiling above their heads, the bulb bathing the room and its occupants in a pale yellow.

"I told you!" Genesis said, rocking foward toward Sephiroth and Angeal. "I told you we should've ran! But would you listen to me? Noooo!"

"Genesis, shut up!" Sephiroth ordered.

"This is worse than the _Loveless..._" Angeal muttered.

"This is exactly what happened last time!" Genesis insisted. "You should've listened to me! I-"

Genesis stopped, and the three looked up when the bolt on the door slid back, and the door opened. They hoped for a brief moment that they were going to be released, but all hope faded when two more poor fools were thrown in with them, tied up as well.

Zack grunted in frustration, worming his way up into a sitting position. "This is so stupid," he said. "And impossible! How can a girl who's so small take me out? _Me_! They got us AGAIN!" He glared at Reno. "Great idea, man. Awesome."

Reno smiled widely.

"What're you smiling for?" Zack snapped. "Thanks to your genius plan, now we're prisoners of the Otakus, too!"

"Maybe so..." Reno said, still smiling, "but Takara promised to give me her number if I found a way out of here." He hummed happily, tapping his feet together, somewhat resembling a certain little girl from Kansas who could go home simply by repeating some magic words and clicking her heels together.

The other four looked at him for a moment, wondering what he was doing.

"So...are you gonna make a go at that?" Angeal asked.

"Duh!" Reno replied. "I just have to wait for the perfect plan to hit me. I'm not worried. The ideas always come..." And he went back to his humming and tapping.

If Reno was their only chance of getting out, there could be only one thought running through the minds of the Otakus' latest acquisitions.

_We're doomed._

Genesis wanted to facepalm. _I knew I wasn't just seeing things! They were real! And, geez, fangirls have got to be the scariest thing alive. Especially if they made _me _scream. And were able to take out three 1sts, a 2nd, and a Turk all on their own. Impressive...but terrifying._

_And who knows what will happen this time... I mean, for Gaia's sake, those two I saw first jumped Zack and Reno to _smell them. _There girls know no limits to their experimentations! For all we know, they're going to hook us up to machines and stick needles in our arms just to see "what makes us tick."_

_...It's happened before._


End file.
